Just Another Sanubis Love Story: Revised
by Lindsey7618
Summary: The revised, new edition of my old Sanubis story. As she walked, it began to rain and she groaned. Lovely. She considered turning back to Brooklyn House but decided against it- if she had to stay cooped up in there any longer she'd end up murdering a person or two. Blasting Carter's face off with a ha-di spell seemed like a fun idea right about now.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: New title ideas would be appreciated!**

 **Hey guys! So I know I promised a sequel to _Just Another Sanubis Love Story_** ** _,_ but when I reread it for sequel ideas, I couldn't get past the first chapter. I was cringing the entire time. It's honestly a piece of crap. I cant believe I have 99 reviews and over 25, 500 views! But thank you all so much for that! That's amazing!**

 **So I decided that before I wrote a sequel, I would have to rewrite this. I can't write and post the sequel knowing how crappy the first story is. I would feel awful.**

 **Sorry for the long AN. Here is the first revised chapter. I would really appreciate some reviews with ideas (although since this is a rewritten version I pretty much have the basic plot done, but I'd still love new ideas!), constructive criticism, and just generally what you thought.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles, and I certainly don't own Sadie or Anubis. I wish I did. But unfortunately my name isn't Rick Riordan.**

Sadie slowly trudged down the unlit street. She'd gotten into a few fights with Carter over the stupidest little things, been yelled at by several different initiates several different times (apparently they weren't in favor of earlier bedtimes), and had a prank pulled on her by Felix that involved orange juice and eggs. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out just how irritated she was.

It started to rain as she walked and she groaned, throwing her arms up. _Lovely.  
_

She considered turning back to Brooklyn House but decided against it- if she had to stay cooped up in there any longer she'd end up murdering a person or two. Blasting Carter's face off with a ha-di spell seemed like a fun idea right about now.

She yanked her phone and earphones out of her pocket and turned on her music. Instantly the unique voice of Billy Talent began playing and she walked a little faster, hoping to find shelter. She turned the corner and made out a cemetery up ahead. She bit her lip, but then ducked into it, deciding that the shelter of Anubis's territory was a lot better then standing in the cold rain.

She settled down on a gravestone after asking if it was all right (it sounded stupid, but she didn't want to find out what would happen if she didn't ask). When the stone said nothing, she sat, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes and turning up her music to drown out the creepy setting of the graveyard.

As she attempted to brush out her messy, tangled hair with her fingers, she was aware of the strange feeling that someone was watching her. Before she could tun around, something grabbed her shoulder and she shrieked, kicking the thing behind her as hard as she could.

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll update when I have at least two reviews. I'm thinking maybe I'll update once a week. I have the first five chapters written. This schedule is subject to change, though. I might update more or less.  
**

 **I promise the next chapters are longer.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Linds.**


	2. The True Confessions of Sadie Kane

**Chapter Two: The True Confessions of Sadie Kane and Anubis (yes, this is a pun from The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle by Avi. If you haven't read it, GO READ IT!)**

 **Hey guys! So it's been exactly a week. I just wanted to let you know I'm updating today (Sunday) but from now on I will update on Mondays (ish). I apologize for any grammar mistakes. This was just beta'd by me.**

"Ow!" Anubis cursed. "Sadie, what did you do that for?"

Sadie paused, one hand raised above her hand ready to hit someone, the other now covering her mouth. Suddenly she let her hand fly towards Anubis, smacking his head.

"Sadie!" he protested, scrambling backwards.

"Do not ever sneak up on me like that again!" she snapped, taking a step back and sitting on the tombstone again. She let out a sigh and pointedly looked away from Anubis.

He cautiously touched her shoulder again. "I'm sorry, Lady Kane," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you. But-" he paused, and though she wasn't looking at him she could hear the amusement in his tone-"I had no idea you were capable of such a scream."

She resisted the urge to hit him once more and folded her arms, staring off into the distance.

Anubis sighed "I honestly didn't mean to scare you," he started, but Sadie interrupted, because no way was she going to let him think he scared her.

She stood spinning around to point a finger in his face. "You just startled me, that's all." She scowled.

"Ah, was that all?" Anubis raised an eyebrow but apparently decided to humor her.

Sadie put her hands to her hips. "Yes, that's all." She narrowed her eyes.

He raised his hands. 'Okay, okay." A smirk curled at his lips. "So what are you doing here?'

She snorted, recrossing her arms. "What, you thought I was just going to lounge around in the rain?' she said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "And you didn't come here to see someone?"

"No. And if you're implying that someone is you, then definitely no." She glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is a graveyard," Anubis said slowly, "and I am the god of death. Get the connection?"

Sadie slapped his arm. "Shut up!"

Anubis just chuckled again, annoyingly. "Do you need help?"

"With what?"

He gestured to her whole body. "Sadie, you're soaking wet." He raised his eyebrows.

I don't care."

"You're shivering," he pointed out dryly **(see what I did there? No? Okay…*retreats in writing corner*)**

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not."

Anubis rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sit there being cold. You'll probably get sick." He shrugged nonchalantly. "At least move over."

Sadie scowled, but moved over so Anubis could sit too. There wasn't enough room for them both, and she toppled over, grabbing Anubis's hand as she fell, not for support, but because _if I have to fall just because Anubis was too lazy to stand I'm dragging him down with me._

They hit the ground. Sadie was very aware of Anubis's body pressing onto hers, and she struggled to not think about how good it felt and focused on the tombstone beside her.

"Sadie," Anubis said softly, drawing her attention back to him.

"Yeah?" She tried to sound annoyed. She made a fool out of herself in front of him enough. This didn't need to be another one of those times.

"How would you feel if- I kissed you?"

SHe blinked water out of her eyes, no longer feeling the cold. "Um," she said intelligently, "now?"

He chuckled and before she could embarrass herself further with stupid answers, his lips were attacking her own and she forgot about that, instead deciding to focus all her energy on kissing him, wrapping her free arm around his neck.

She pulled away a moment later. "My arm-" She tugged on it. "You're laying on it and it kinda hurts."

Anubis pushed himself up, flushing. "Sorry, Sadie." he looked around like he expected someone to be watching them.

"Hey." She pulled him back down. "I didn't tell you to get _up_ , did I?"

He grinned. "So does that mean you do like me?"

"What do you _think_?" She sent him her best _du_ h look.

He leaned down to press his mouth to hers in reply, and she let him. This felt right. Carter probably wouldn't approve, but to hell with what Carter wanted. This was her life. She had been attracted to Anubis for a long time.

So she simply erased all thoughts of Carter and her horrible day from her mind and let Anubis cup her face as she ran her hands down his sides.

 **Thank you to Annabelle4.0 for following! Thank you to lady Ahminrah (a guest) for reviewing! Have you ever seen The Mummy/The Mummy Returns?**

 **Please drop some reviews and follows!**


	3. Chapter Three

**I meant to update yesterday, sorry. This chapter isn't as good. I'm sorry.**

After lightning started to strike and they had spent a while making out and just relishing in each other's company, Anubis finally insisted he accompany Sadie home, and she let him, because she thought it was cute how worried he was (not that she'd admit that out loud).

"Sadie." Anubis nudged her. "Let's race!"

"What?" She stared at him. "Are you stupid?"

He looked hurt. "I've got an umbrella…"

She shook her head. "Anubis," she said patiently. "It's still raining. Raining, Lightning. Umbrella. Rod. Metel. Ka-boom. Dead."

It took him a few seconds to understand. "Oh." He nodded in understanding. " _Oh."_

She rolled her eyes. "Exactly."

"So, no umbrella," he suggested. "We can still run."

She look at him, exasperated. "Really?'

He started walking faster with a grin. "You can't get me!" he sang out.

"Oh, I don't think so." She knew he was manipulating her (and that was her job) but she took the bait anyway, pushing herself to run faster.

They neared the twenty first nome and she made out a figure on the steps of Brooklyn House.

"Oh no!" she whispered, grabbing Anubis's arm to prevent him from going any further.

He turned to look at her questionably. "What's wrong?"

"That's Carter," she hissed, pointing at him.

Anubis frowned. "So?"

"So he's going to be mad that I just took off and left without texting him at all!"

"Wait- why were you walking around in the rain?"

"I had some fights with Carter," she grumbled, "and Felix pulled this stupid prank on me and everyone was being irritating so I left. I couldn't take it anymore." She folded her arms.

He set his hands on her face, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?'

She smiled a bit. "Yeah, I am now. At least, I'm not as mad as I was before."

She kept her eyes on Carter, hoping he'd leave. Unfortunately, he stayed where he was. And unfortunately, Anubis suddenly had a really stupid idea.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand. "It can't be that bad."

She dug her feet in and protested, but he eventually convinced her to face him.

Carter looked up as she approached him, relief spreading across his face. "Sadie Kane, where have you-!" He paused, glaring at her. "Why is Anubis's arm around her waist?"

Anubis quickly started to pull away, but Sadie moved to hold his arm there. "Stay," she murmured. He nodded slightly.

Carter narrowed his eyes at them. "What's going on?" he demanded, moving down the steps.

Anubis coughed. Carter eyed him suspiciously.

"Carter," Sadie said calmly. "I know you're probably mad that I didn't tell you where I was going. But I'm not a little kid anymore, and I can leave without telling you if I want."

She tried to sound less snobbish and bossy, figuring it wouldn't really help him accept her relationship. "But regardless, I am sorry if I worried you." She looked at him with puppy eyes.

He seemed to soften a little bit, but that didn't stop him from glaring at Anubis. "It's okay. Forget about that. Why is his arm around you?"

Sadie made a face. "Well, I'm just going to say this: Anubis and I are sort of…" She hesitated, turning to Anubis. 'Actually, what are we? I mean, we kissed, but you didn't actually ask me out…"

"Kissed?" Carter repeated, his tone dangerously quiet. "There was a _kiss?"_

"Kisses," Sadie corrected him helpfully, laughing at his expression on the inside. "And yes."

"Well, I'd like to date you," Anubis whispered into her ear.

She smiled. "Well, then you know what to do."

He rolled his eyes, but complied, getting down on his knees.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Carter yelled, sounding panicked. He started running. "Don't-"

Sadie moved back so he ran right past them and tripped. She laughed and focused on Anubis, who took her hands with a smile. "Sadie," he said softly, "would you be my girlfriend?"

She grinned. "Finally," she said, and yanked him up for a kiss.

 **I'm sorry it's short. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I'm editing on my iPad and it's irritating. Please drop a review and let me know what you thought! Can I get at least one more review? (Or comment if you're on Wattpad.)**

 **Lady Ahminrah: is that where you got your name from? When I saw it I immediately thought of the Mummy, haha.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Love you all,**

 **~Linds.**


	4. Chapter Four: Acceptance

**Hey guys! So I'm posting this now (it'll be Monday in like eight minutes anyway) because I'll probably forget tomorrow and I have time right now.**

 **I have one pre-written chapter left. I might not finish chapter six in time, but I'll try. I haven't even started yet. Oops.**

Since it was still pouring out, Sadie proposed they went inside to talk and Cater begrudgingly agreed. They gathered in the kitchen. Anubis sat next to Sadie, but scooched over a bit after Carter glared at him.

"Carter," Sadie finally started, "I know you don't like Anubis very much-"

"Like him? Sadie, he's a god. You two are forbidden to be together, remember?" Carter pointed straight at him. "Besides, he'll probably only hurt you."

Sadie glanced at Anubis; he was beginning to look angry.

"Excuse me," he said, his voice laced with irritation, "but I would never hurt your sister, Carter. She means a lot to me."

Carter stared at him. "Do you love her?"

"Excuse me?" Anubis blinked.

"I said, do you love her?" Carter seemed annoyed.

"I care for her a lot," Anubis said carefully. "And if I did love her, she would hear it from me, not her brother, who forced it out of me."

"Don't ever hurt her," Carter warned. But he seemed satisfied with his answer.

"I won't," Anubis said steadily. "And if I ever do, you have my permission to murder me."

Carter stared at him some more for what felt like a long time. Sadie glanced back and forth between the two.

"All right," Carter eventually said. "But keep the PDA down, okay?"

Sadie grinned. "I make no promises," she chirped.

Carter groaned.

"Now shoo." Sadie made shooing motions with her hands.

"Leave?" Carter raised an eyebrow. "Leave you alone? With him?"

Sadie rolled her eyes and stood to push him out the door. "Yes. Alone."

The last thing Anubis saw was Carter's scowl.

Sadie plopped back down in her seat and Anubis noticed she was shivering. "Hey," he said softly, pulling her into him so he could wrap his arms round her. "You're freezing." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Duh," Sadie said. "I'm all wet!"

Anubis laughed quietly. "You should go change. I'll wait here."

Sadie pouted. "Won't you come with? It would really annoy Carter."

Anubis gave her a look. "Nice try, but one, I'd rather not piss your brother off, and two, that would be insulting your honor."

Sadie sighed, disappointed. "Oh well. It was worth a shot. You know he's listening to us, right?"

She hopped out of her seat and shoved the door open. Carter yelled as it hit his head and Sadie laughed maniacally. "That's what you get," she told him, sashaying out and up the stairs. Carter groaned and stood up.

"Hey, look, thanks for, you know, not being a perv and going up with her," he said awkwardly. "I guess you aren't as bad as I thought."

Anubis shrugged. "I would never do that without her consent," he said seriously. "And I mean her real consent, not because she wants to annoy you."

Carter nodded uncomfortably. "Right. And, uh, no sex, either." He coughed, his cheeks bright red.

Anubis almost smirked at Carter's embarrassment. "Don't worry," he told him honestly. "I won't have sex with her until she's ready. She's too young now anyway, and I'm pretty sure she knows it, too. She can be mature when she wants to be, you know."

Carter nodded. "I'm starting to realize that," he murmured. "Well, I'm going to go."

He stood and left. Anubis laid his head on the table and waited for Sadie.

 **Thank you! Special thanks to AngelicaCania, Serapivia, and PanicAttheFandoms. Thank you so much for reading and voting! I have 12 votes- can I get 15? Please?**

 ***hugs***

 **Love you all,**

 **Linds.**

 **Don't forget to review/comment1! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter and- gasp!- it's actually on time! XD**

 **I hope you like it.**

Sadie woke up to bright light. She blinked in confusion, groaning when when she realized it was already eight am. Her alarm would go off in a few moments. She closed her eyes, but she knew it was pointless- if she fell back asleep she'd just be woken up again in five minutes anyway.

But she still allowed herself to drift off.

Suddenly a loud, jarring noise woke her and she slammed her hand down on her clock. After another minute of staring at the ceiling, she pushed herself out of bed and made her way to her bathroom.

She pulled her toothbrush out as she stared sleepily at her reflection in thee mirror. Gods, her hair was awful.

She pulled her long hair into a messy bun and threw on some tattered jeans, a black low cut T-shirt, and some flats, grabbing her combat boots and bag on her way out of her room.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she found a few people already in it. She plopped down in between Zia and Jaz and rested her head on her hand.

"Oh, look, Sleeping Beauty has arrived!" Carter called out teasingly.

"Shut up, idiot," Sadie muttered, her eyes closing.

"You look tired," Jaz said, but before Sadie could answer, Carter interrupted.

"Well, at least I didn't run away, grab a boyfriend, and scare me half to death!" Suddenly he smirked. "Heh. Death. Look who your boyfriend is. Practically death."

"First of all," Sadie began in an annoyed tone, "I did not run away. I went for a walk to clear my head and help prevent me from brutally murdering you. I would think you'd appreciate that." She glared at her brother. "That's not running away- I came back, didn't I? Although I'm starting to wish I hadn't," she said in an undertone to herself. Zia hid a smile.

"And secondly, Carter Kane, I did not grab a boyfriend. He grabbed me, and either way, that is not the point! And at least I didn't get in a fight with my amazing sister, then start screaming at her, not trust her, and then practically attack her boyfriend."

Sadie reached across the table, having finished her rant, and snatched a strawberry out of Walt's bowl. He let her.

"What are you two talking about?" Walt asked, looking bewildered. "Clearly we all missed something important here."

Carter ignored him, but Sadie huffed. "Oh, you really wanna know?" She jabbed a finger towards Carter's general direction. "HE doesn't trust me."

"What are you talking about?" Carter looked annoyed. "Sadie-"

"Don't pretend," she snapped, and she pushed her chair back so hard it screeched against the floor. She snatched up Walt's bowl (ignoring his loud protests) and stalked angrily out of the room.

* * *

Walt's POV:

Carter had scoffed and left the room, presumably going after Sadie, Walt assumed. Everyone left at the table- Zia, Jaz, Alyssa, Julian, Felix, and Walt- was utterly silent. He figured none of them were sure what had just happened.

But then again, no one ever knew what happened when it came to Sadie and Carter's fights.

"So." Jaz pursed her lips. "Who wants to go make sure those two aren't ripping each other apart?"

Nobody said a word. Jaz rolled her eyes. "Oh, fiiine. I volunteer as tribute," she said sarcastically, getting up and exiting the room.

"Okay, Katniss," Walt shouted after her.

"Shut up," was her only response.

 **Thanks for reading! I'm almost done with chapter six.**

 **Lady Ahminrah: I love NatM! Can you not get an account?**

 **Please drop some reviews!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Linds.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. It's so weird, it took me two years to originally write this story, and now I've rewritten half of it it in less then a month. Time really does fly by. It's sad, really. For those who read the original, thank you for sticking with me two years later! For newcomers, thank you so much! I love you all!  
**

 **Jaz's POV:**

Jaz hurried out of the kitchen and listened, following Sadie's loud voice to the living room. Pausing, she waited by the door, attempting to catch her words.

"...hate that you act like I'm ten years old or something, that you watch my every move. I freaking saved the world with you! I'm almost fifteen, Carter, and I think I deserve some respect and privacy, especially when it comes to Anubis. I understand that you're worried, and you're my big brother and will always have that annoying tendency, I do, but could you just chill for a little while? Honestly-''

"Jaz," someone whispered from behind her, and she jumped, forgetting to eavesdrop on Sadie and Carter.

"Anubis," she hissed. "What are you doing? Don't scare me like that!"

He grinned. "Sorry. I stopped in for breakfast, and to see Sadie, of course, and Walt told me what happened." His grin slipped a little when he said Walt's name. Jaz was pretty sure he was jealous. "I heard what Sadie said."

Jaz shook her head. "I didn't think it would be now, but I knew a big fight would be coming. She really feels like he doesn't trust her.'' Suddenly she shushed him and motioned to the door. They could clearly hear Carter trying to talk, but Sadie interrupted him every time, never letting him get a word in edgewise.

"Shut up, Carter!" she screamed.

Then the door was shoved open, and Sadie emerged with a furious scowl. She stared at them for a moment or two, her scowl deepening in betrayal, before she pushed past them and fled from the room.

Carter walked up, his hands held out, looking back at Sadie exasperatedly. "I wasn't trying to- I didn't mean- I only- I just-"

Jaz sighed. "Just go sit and figure out how you're going to handle this." She gave him a hard look. "She's right, you know. While I think she could have done this better- without all the screaming and tears- you do treat her like a baby."

Carter opened his mouth, looking defensive, but Jaz had already turned back to Anubis. Carter walked away, throwing his hands up, muttering to himself. "I'm going to see if she's alright."

"Uh, I believe that's my job, as, you know, her boyfriend." Anubis raised an eyebrow.

"I'm her best friend." Jaz folded her arms.

"I'm her boyfriend," Anubis pointed out.

"Yes, you've said that already. I'm her best friend and more of one than you. You're not her friend."

"You're right." Anubis smirked. "I'm much more to her then a best friend."

Jaz sighed. He clearly knew he had won, and started walking away.

She touched his arm. "Wait. Just- make her feel better." She looked him in the eye. "Even if she turns away-"

Anubis nodded, his expression softer. "I'll be there for her."

 **Anubis Pov:**

Anubis checked Sadie's room, the kitchen and the living room and everywhere else, but he couldn't find her. He paused to ask several initiates if they had seen her, and was having no luck until Julian waved in the direction of the kitchen, munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"I looked there," Anubis protested.

Julian shrugged.

Anubis sighed and headed towards the kitchen only to find it deserted **(pun intended. Kitchen? Desert-ed?).** He was about to leave when he realized he hadn't checked the kitchen balcony. Mentally smacking himself, he opened the door.

The balcony was basically a mini backyard. It was huge, with patches of grass, several small fountains, and benches and trees.

Sadie was sitting on a small white fountain, her head down. Anubis quietly walked over to her and sat down, pulling her gently into him. Without a word, she placed her arms around him, leaning on him, which surprised him- he had expected her to run away, and maybe yell at him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, letting her cry into his chest, rubbing circles on her back. He just held her.

After awhile, he said, "I never knew you felt this way. No one did."

"That's because no one was _supposed_ to know," she said, her voice muffled through my shirt.

Anubis sighed. Sadie wasn't very open about her feelings- unless she was angry, that is- then she'd scream her feelings out to the world- and he wished he could help her. "Sadie, you can't keep _everything_ to yourself." He looked down at her, running his fingers through her gorgeous caramel hair.

"Yes, I can," she muttered, shifting her face so her nose wasn't pressed into his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked softly.

She didn't say anything for a while. "I suppose," she finally whispered.

Anubis shook head. "I _mean_ that, Sadie," he told her.

She raised her head and a smile graced her beautiful features. "I know," she said. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Feeling better?"

"Almost," she answered, sounding a bit mischievous. "There's one thing I still need."

Anubis looked down at her, a small grin playing at his lips. "And what's that?" he said softly.

Sadie leaned forward. "This," she whispered softly. And the space between their lips closed.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

He looked at her lovingly. "You're beautiful," he told her. She smiled, a faint blush rising, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "If you say so."

"I do," he said firmly.

She pushed herself up a bit, twisting so she faced him. "Of course," she began, a smirk settling on her face, "I already knew that..."

Anubis shoved her gently with a grin. "Shut up, Lady Kane."

Before she could retort or smack him for calling her Lady Kane, Anubis pulled her body into his, tilting her head up so he could kiss her, her lips molding to the shape if his own, sliding his hands around her stomach as she tucked hers into his hair.

And as they lay there, wrapped up in each other's arms, staring contentedly at the darkening sky, Anubis had no doubt that he loved her, and she loved him.

 **Well, I almost didn't remember to post this on time. Oops. Let me know what you thought by commenting and voting! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I haven't updated in over two weeks. I am _so, so_ sorry. Also, this chapter is short. Please don't kill me. I understand if you do, but them I can't finish the story, so..**

 **Sadie's POV:**

Sadie and Anubis were sitting at the kitchen table. After a while, Sade had suggested they go inside because she was hungry.

"Toast?" Anubis suggested.

Sadie made a face.

"Okay then. How about this- I'll make you fried eggs. Okay?" Anubis pushed his chair out and pressed a kiss to Sadie's forehead.

"Okay." She smiled, propping her chin up on her elbow. She felt so happy. Anubis could make her feel like the happiest, most special girl in the world just by being there. How was he able to do that? A line from Ariana Grande's song The Way popped into her head- _you got my heart, don't know how you did it._

"Are you okay?" Anubis asked then, breaking into her thoughts.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?' He frowned as he flipped the eggs.

"When I'm around you, I just feel so happy," she said, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I could be having a terrible day, and if you walked into the room I was in, I would light up immediately. You're my world. I couldn't live without you. " She let out a breathless laugh. "I love you, Anubis."

Anubis set down the spatula he was holing and slowly walked to the table. "Sadie-" he smiled. "I love you too. You're my entire world. I'd do anything for you."

He leaned forward to kiss her lips tenderly. "But I have to ask- are you feeling okay? Because you've been way too sweet and nice lately.''

He grinned. Sadie swatted his arm. "Very funny, idiot."

"Ah,. that's the Sadie Kane I know." Anubis moved back toward the stove. "Your eggs are ready. A little burnt though."

She shrugged. "Whatever. I'm starving."

He set the plate in front of her. "There you go, b\my lady Kane."

He pulled her into a hug.

"What's this for?" Sadie whispered, sliding her arms around him.

She felt him shrug. "Just because."

She smiled and put her arms around his neck and and he pulled her closer to him, his hands on her waist.

"When I said to make her feel better, I didn't mean make out in plain sight in the kitchen."

Sadie looked over her shoulder. Jaz, the one who had spoken. and half the initiates were standing in the doorway.

"I couldn't help myself." Anubis flashed a smirk at her.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Get a room!" Felix shouted, causing everyone to laugh harder.

* * *

"Carter," Sadie murmured quietly a few hours later after dinner. He looked up from where he was chatting with Julian. "C'mon. We need to talk."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair. Carter looked to Julian for help, but he only shrugged.

Once they were in her room she gestured for him to sit. "Look, Carter, I know you hate Anubis. But I love him, and I need you to respect that, because whether you approve or not I'm going to be with him. And I love you too."

"I don't hate him." Carter looked down and sighed. "He's a nice guy, he is. I like him. I just don't like the idea of giving my little sister away to some god. I don't want you to get hurt, Sadie."

Sadie softened a bit. She couldn't help it. "He won't hurt me. He would never hurt me. He defied the gods just to be with me."

"Yeah," Carter agreed, "there is that." He took her hand and looked at her. 'But if he ever does hurt me, promise me you'll tell me so I can beat him up."

A smile formed on Sadie's face. "Pretty sure he'd beat you any day, but I promise."

She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Carter hugged her just as tightly. 'Yeah, yeah."

He sounded exasperated, but she knew he was smiling.

 **So we're halfway through the book. I swear I will update on time next time.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Linds. 3**


	8. A Talk With Walt and- Disney Junior?

**I'm really sorry that this is late again. I'm homeschooled and I have to turn in a portfolio to my evaluator of my best work from the year and it was really stressful and I finished literally the day it was due. I'll reply to reviews at the end of the chapters. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story!**

 **Anubis's POV:**

"So," Walt said the next day as he and Anubis were eating lunch, "You and Sadie are officially dating?"

He didn't sound too happy. Anubis knew he really liked Sadie. And he knew if she didn't have him, she'd probably date Walt. He tried not to let it bother him, but he felt a little jealous sometimes watching Sadie interact with Walt. But she would probably slap him for saying that, so he kept it to himself.

"Yeah." He nodded, coughing uncomfortably. He wished he could stop Walt from feeling bad. "I'm sorry." He bit into his sandwich, wishing somebody would come in to sit with them. Unfortunately, Carter had taken everyone to the park, and any of the older kids who didn't want to go were locked up in their rooms.

Walt smiled, a little sadly. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks."

Walt looked down at his food. "Well," he said quietly after a moment, "I think I'm gonna go eat upstairs." He slipped out of his chair, holding his food.

Anubis nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

Walt woke to someone knocking loudly on his door. He yanked his earphones out (he'd been listening to Not In That Way by Sam Smith quietly enough that he could still hear the knocks) and stumbled over to the door, yawning sleepily.

"About time," Sadie said rudely the moment he opened it. He smiled a bit.

"Sorry. I was sleeping."

"Oh." She shrugged. Suddenly she shifted and stated playing with her hands. She looked uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to wake you. Look, can we talk?"

The question hung in the air for a few awkward moments of silence before he nodded. "Come on in."

He held the door open and shut it after she walked in. "You can...sit," he said, hoping he didn't sound awkward as he gestured to his bed.

She sat down, biting her lip. She was adorable when she did that. But he kept his thoughts to himself.

"I'm sorry," she finally said in a low voice. "I know that you still like me, and- I like you too, just- not in that way, not anymore. I don't want to hurt you. But I love Anubis."

"I get it, really." He nodded, but he felt like crying. "I understand." _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

"Walt," she said softly, touching his shoulder. "I am so sorry. But- I just can't-"

"It's totally fine," he interrupted. He could feel his face burning, and all he wanted was to remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible. "I still like you. But I don't want to get in the way of you and Anubis. I want you to be happy. He makes you happy. Don't worry about it, it's all good. I'd rather be your friend then nothing at all."

"Good," she said, but she still sounded worried. "We better stay friends, Walt Stone." She nudged him, some of her usual sassiness making it's way back into her tone. "You're still one of my best friends."

"Yeah." He smiled, and hoped it was convincing.

* * *

Anubis's POV:

Sadie plopped down on the couch between Zia and Anubis. "Move over," she muttered, shoving Zia out of the way so hard she fell to the floor. Zia looked up at her in surprise as she hit the ground. Sadie grinned. "Oops."

Zia hauled herself back up and crawled onto the couch, using Sadie's lap as a footrest. "Oops," she said sarcastically.

Sadie narrowed her eyes, but said nothing about it. "I need someone to help Alyssa with her English homework, and I need somebody to go shut Felix up because he's annoying me. I t _old_ him to shut up but he wouldn't listen."

Anubis rolled his eyes at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Nice."

"What?" Sadie frowned. "It's true, he won't stop talking. Bedsides, I like telling people to shut up."

"We 're aware," Zia and Anubis said dryly at the same time.

Sadie rolled her eyes. With a yawn, she said, "I'm going to bed. Just tell Carter to help Alyssa. Night." She bent down to kiss Anubis before walking off. Anubis's watched her go, staring at her hips as she moved. Zia's cough drew him out of his trance and his cheeks reddened.

"I guess I should leave too," Anubis said.

"I'll be soo bored.." Zia sighed. "Bored, bored, bored..."

Anubis rolled my eyes now. **(So this was a mistake- I switched from first person POV to third and missed some stuff- but it's kinda funny so I'm gonna leave it.)** "Goodnight," Anubis said pointedly.

Zia sighed again. "So, SO bored."

Anubis raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll stay. But put it on Disney- channel. Not Junior," he added. Some of the initiates had gotten him hooked on Disney, although he found the shows annoying because nothing was ever taken seriously.

Zia laughed, pointing the remote at the TV. "Ooh, wanna watch Mickey Mouse?"

"Not funny," Anubis grumbled.

"What about Octonauts?"

"Cut it out!" He reached for the remote.

Zia held it high above her head. "Or Jungle Junction...Doc McStuffins...Sofia the First...Miles From Tomorrowland..."

"Stop it!" He covered his ears.

Zia smirked. "Nope."

And that was how they spent the next two hours arguing over Disney Junior shows until four year old Shelby woke up and stole the remote from them.

 **Okay, so I guess I forgot to add that Felix is older here then he is in the books- about twelve or thirteen. Alyssa is about thirteen or fourteen. There will probably be some Felissa, unless I put Alyssa with someone else. And there will definitely be some Zarter in future chapters. And don't worry about Walt, he just might end up with a certain someone...any guesses?**

 **If you guys have any one shot ideas (I'm too busy for stories right now but you could still send those too) I'd love to write them (eventually, lol)!**

 **Was this chapter okay? I know it could have been better. Please let me know what you thought and give me some constructive criticism and tell me what you liked and any ideas you have.**

 **To AriaStorm:**

 **Thank you so much! That means a lot. After I read your review I realized that you were right, I was portraying Walt as a little too easygoing. So I hope this chapter makes up for that.**

 **This story is set after the war with Apophis. And about the merge, let's just pretend that never happened. I do ship Salt, but I ship Snubs a bit more. I have some future Salt one shots coming up soon though! And thanks, I wanted to add in another book reference. There might be more in the future. Thanks for your reviews! Have you seen/read Pretty Little Liars?**

 **To Lady Ahminrah: aw, have you tried to get it back by email? Maybe you could create a new account. Thanks for your reviews!**

 **I love you guys so much!**

 **:)**

 **Lindsey. 3**


	9. Chapter Nine- Confrontation

**Hey guys! I know, it's been about, what, a year? Okay, almost nine months. Oops. I'm really sorry about that! This has been a busy year school-wise (and tbh, next year- starting this Summer- will be even worse) and I've got a lot of mental shit going on and the last time I updated was a few days before we went to Maryland for my cousin's wedding. We're hoping to go to Philly and go camping this Summer too, so I'll be busy.**

 **But I want to try to update more often, I swear. I just need to get my shit together haha. If anyone is still here, thank you! Also, I edited a few details in the last chapter. I'm not sure if you'd notice, but you might want to reread it. Let me know of any grammar mistakes you find. I edited this myself and spent like almost four hours writing this and it's 2:44 AM so I'm pretty tired.  
**

Sadie woke up to a blinding sunlight. She yanked the blanket over her head and blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. A loud sound went off from her right and she stuck her arm out to hit her clock, sending it dropping to the floor, only to remember she had set her phone's alarm last night instead. Groaning to herself, she pushed the blankets off and sat up. She immediately felt a sharp pain on her head and looked up on surprise- just in time to see a bucket tip over and soak her in water.

She screamed _embarrassingly_ loud and fell back, mentally preparing to feel the hard impact of her body hitting the floor, but instead she found strong arms wrapped around her and she inhaled Anubis's familiar scent. He smiled down at her and she laugh in relief.

"Are you okay?" Anubis brushed the hair out of her eyes with one hand.

She nodded, glancing over at her open door. She was going to kill Felix. He had to be the one who did this. 'I'm good, but you can put me down now, y'know. I must be heavy and I can protect myself."

She probably sounded a bit arrogant, but good- she _could_ protect herself. Not that she minded Anubis catching her and breaking her fall, but she wasn't about to admit that out loud.

Anubis smiled. "I don't think so," he whispered in a low voice. He leaned over softly dropped her onto the bed, swinging his body up so he was straddling her, and kissed her hard.

Enjoying how light and breathless she felt around him, Sadie slid her hands up to his shoulders and gripped them as he held onto her waist, fingers sliding under her shirt just a little. "Is this okay?" His breath was hot against her lips.

She nodded and was about to ask how far he wanted to go when someone coughed furiously and she turned her head to see her dad glaring down at them.

She immediately pushed Anubis up and he scrambled off of her, glancing at her for instructions. She shook her head slightly, indicating he shouldn't speak. He seemed to understand.

"What is this?' Julius demanded, eyes flickering back and forth between his daughter and her boyfriend.

"I believe this is Sadie Kane, host of Isis, and Anubis, god of the dead and all that nice shit," Sadie said lightly,

"Language!" Julius folded his arms and breathed in slowly. "I'm not an idiot, Sadie. You know what I was asking. What were you two doing?"

"I believe I was kissing Anubis-obviously, do you not have eyes?- and particularly enjoying it. Anubis, however"- she stole a quick glance at him- "well, I can't speak for him. But that's what _I_ was doing, anyway."

Anubis's eyes widened as he stared at her, probably in disbelief that she dared to talk to her dad like this. She could practically feel the surprise and fear radiating off of him. Well, he had a lot to learn about her if he was that surprised. She _was_ Sadie fucking Kane, after all.

"Stay away from her!" Julius barked at Anubis, who flinched.

"All right,clearly it's time for me to step in again," Sadie announced loudly. "Anubis will be doing no such thing, sorry."

"Anubis can speak for himself." Julius's eyes flashed in anger.

"Well I'm speaking for him." Sadie set her chin determinedly. "Please don't get mad, I don't want to fight with you over this, but Anubis and I are together."

"The gods banned a romantic relationship between you two." Julius shook his head. "You're only setting yourself up to be hurt, both of you. I've seen how you two feel about each other, but the others will never allow it."

Sadie blinked, surprised at his sudden change of attitude, and looked to Anubis, who had moved closer to her.

"I know," he said, "but I'm willing to fight for this. Sadie is important to me."

"Sadie's important to me too," Sadie added. "Sadie's very important." She smirked.

Julius and Anubis ignored her, but she saw the corner of Anubis's mouth twitch.

"I don't want to see her hurt," her father informed him. "I have nothing against you personally. In fact I've always really liked you. But I'm not very fond of anyone who takes my baby girl away from me."

"I understand that." Anubis nodded. "But I'll protect her- and she's very good at protecting herself," he said hastily as Sadie turned to glare at him.

There was a small silence as Julius studied them. "Very well. I know you care for her a lot. But if you ever hurt my daughter I think you'll find yourself suddenly very, very afraid of me," he warned.

Anubis nodded. "Understood."

"Okay, well..." Julius smiled at Sadie. "I came to ask when you're available to come to the Underworld. Your mother wants to see you."

"Next Monday?" Sadie suggested, lacing her fingers with Anubis's.

"That works. I'm going to go check on Carter. I'll see you two downstairs?" He stared pointedly before leaving, conveniently "forgetting" to close the door.

Sadie fell back upon her bed with a sigh. "That was interesting," she murmured.

"Agreed." Anubis sat down beside her. "You look tired." His hand played with the edge of her hair.

"I could fall asleep right here," Sadie admitted sleepily. "I didn't fall asleep until two in the morning." She left out the fact that the reason she couldn't sleep was because she had been thinking about him.

''Then why don't you?" he suggested. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I guess." Sadie leaned up long enough to kiss his cheek before dropping back down and curling into him. "Night," she whispered drowsily. The last thing she was aware of was Anubis's hands lovingly stroking her soft hair.

 **Okay, so before I reply to reviews- you guys don't mind cursing, do you? I'll try to keep that to a minimum (for me, anyway). I generally curse a lot, it's just part of me now. XD**

 **Can you guys give me some constructive criticism? Thanks! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Are you guys okay with maybe a little smut? I think I need to up Sadie's age to almost sixteen. Obviously I'd put a warning right before any smut, but I wanted to know what you guys thought, I've been wanting to add some for a long time.**

 **Are there any other fandoms you're in that I should check out? If you guys have any ideas for stories for fandoms, let me know! I'm in a fuck ton of youtuber fandoms (Troyler, Superfruit, Shane Dawson, etc.) and I love Harry Potter, Divergent, the Hunger Games, Supernatural, Doctor who, and a lot more. There's a bigger list on my profile. I'm a _huge_ Mortal Instruments/Shadowhunters fan too! Anyone else?**

 **On to reviews!**

 **Guest- thank you! That made me smile!**

 **Mmmoffitt- I think that would be a little too arrogant, especially since this is nowhere near the best Sanubis fic ever haha. Thanks for the review!**

 **DaughterOfArtubis- you're right, sorry! (I might have addressed this in a PM? I'm not sure, I can't remember, but I should let everyone else know.) Anubis would be Walt's host in the books by now, but if you guys could just forget that happened, I'd appreciate it. I'm kind of just ignoring that and some minor details from the series. If anyone else notices an error about the story or something that doesn't add up, please let me know! Thank you so much! I was hoping you'd be able to see a difference from my old writing style to how I write now.**

 **Sam Nam- that's a great idea, thanks! I'm not too fond of Walt with Alyssa though. I'd consider them a very minor side ship. I'd say who I prefer, but that would give away Walt's possible future girlfriend.**

 **Thrawn13- thanks! I'm glad you like it!**


End file.
